Harry Potter and the Trio of Darkness
by Final Spirit
Summary: As the 7th year at Hogwarts begins and three new strangers arrive, the world Harry knows is about to be turned upside down. Morality shall be tested, and the battle against Voldemort will take a turn that none of them could of ever imagined.
1. Origin

**Harry Potter and the Trio of Darkness  
By: Final Spirit**

**-Origin-  
**  
This story begins not at number 4 Privet Drive, but far, far away, in the deepest and darkest forest of Albania. Before the Boy-Who-Lived was born, the dark Lord Voldemort ruled. And in his wake, was born a force powerful enough to conquer the world, yet unknown to the world around it.

"Wormtail?" spoke a dark ominous voice. Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne, looking upon his servant who worked heavily laboring his task. It was a task of great importance to Lord Voldemort, one that would determine his rule among the entire wizarding world.

Wormtail scurried forward and fell to his knees before his master. "Y...yes my Lord?"

Glaring upon his servant with an expression of annoyance, Voldmort's voice rang out, mirroring his expression. "Is the potion nearing completion?" he demanded.

"Almost my master...almost-" Wormtail whimpered, but was then cut short as screams of pain erupted from his mouth.

"_Crucio_!" Lord Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand at Wormtail. The servant's screams could be heard for miles around, but Lord Voldemort cared not. When he decided that he had tortured this pathetic fool enough, he lowered his wand, breaking the spell. "You are a weak and worthless fool, Wormtail. However, I am still in need of you. Finish the task before I decide to dispose of you."

"T...th...thank you. Thank you m...master," Wormtail stuttered as scurried to the cauldron in the back of the chamber. He worked tirelessly, stirring the potion in a rhythmic fashion as he threw in the designated ingredients. Hours seemed to have passed before the exhausted Wormtail crawled to before his Lord. "Master, it is done. The last ingredient..." he trailed off.

"Yes, the last ingredient," Voldemort agreed, smirking. This last ingrediant was the most important of them all. It would shape this weapon he was creating, and seal it to his will.

As Lord Voldemort arose from his throne, Wormtail scurried from before him and bowed at his side. "After you, my Lord."

Please with his servant, Voldemort smiled darkly. "Thank you Wormtail, this deed will not go forgotten." Walking down the chamber towards the cauldron, which was now sparking pitch black, the Dark Lord took long and paced steps, his mind filled with glorious anticipation. Standing before the cauldron, Voldemort opened his spider-like hand and thrust it in his servant's pathetic face. "Hand me my dagger Wormtail," the Dark Lord commanded.

Scurrying back, Wormtail scrounged among the Dark Lord's possessions until he found that which his master desired. Grabbing the ceremonial dagger tentatively, he scurried back to his master reprehensively.

Snatching the dagger from his servant's dirty hand, Voldemort's eyes glittered evilly. "To creation, and destruction!" he said raising the dagger.

Lowering it slowly, he slit the palm of his spider-like hand, letting the deep red blood run free. He turned his hand over and allowed the blood to steadily drip into the potion.

Upon the first drop of blood, the potion turned a deep red, a red as deep as blood. As the fumes and smoke began to fill the chamber, Voldemort began chanting in an unknown language. _"Ego tribuo meus cruor libere, utor is…partum unus prognatus of meus cruor…quod unus prognatus of meus animus! Hocruxia!"_

With the last word, a dark light rose from Voldemort's chest. It hovered in the air for a few moments before soaring into the potion. Almost instantly, black fumes began flowing from the cauldron, filling the room.

Voldemort's icy laugh filled the room as he backed away from smoking cauldron, opening his arms in a welcoming manner. Soon, his plan would be complete, and he would be unstoppable.

With a flash of red light, everything stopped. The fumes cleared instantly; the cauldron was gone. And in its place, on the stone cold floor, rested a small and pale infant. The child did not cry, nor did it make a sound, it merely lied there, silently.

Unable to hold back his anticipation any longer, Voldemort's voice rang out. "Fetch me my heir Wormtail."

Without hesitation, the servant hurried forward and grabbed the infant from where it lay. He handed the child to his master, backing away slowly. "Are you pleased, my Lord?" he inquired with a look of anxiousness.

As soon as Voldemort gazed upon the child however, his smile faded. "You idiotic fool!" Voldemort shouted, his face contorted with rage. Wormtail scurried out of the way of his master's temper, hiding in a small corner pathetically. "My heir was to be exactly like me! This child is female!" Voldemort yelled, throwing the small child from his arms.

The infant gave a loud wail as it soared through the air, and just when it was inches away from the floor, it stopped in mid-air. The tiny infant merely floated there, silently, its snake-like, blood red eyes gazing upon its father's with an air of innocence.

Voldemort, cautiously eyeing the child, grabbed it from where it floated. As soon as it was in his arms, it began laughing. After an undecided expression, Voldemorts features melted into calmer state. "I have decided Wormtail, I will not kill you for your blunder. This child pleases me. She will live, and I shall keep her," the Dark Lord spoke with a expression of satisfaction on his face.

Shuffling forward from his dirty little corner, Wormtail cowered before his mater, sobbbing. "I-I….I am glad that you are p-pleased…my Lord…"

Pulling out his wand, Voldemort pressed the tip against the child's right mid-arm. He muttered a spell under his breath, and a tattoo of black skull with a snake protruded from its mouth appeared on the small arm of the infant. Although this was supposed to have inflicted some pain, the baby merely continued staring at its father.

"Now Wormtail…" Voldemort's voice boomed, "…for a name…"

Cowering before his master, Wormtail lowered his head. "Whatever you think is best, my Lord." Wormtail knew he was undeserving of naming his master's heir.

Voldemort stood there deep in thought for a few seconds, before inspiration finally came to him. One name, of death and darkness, was the perrfect one to fit his child. A name would instill fear upon all those who heard it….

"I have found the perfect name for my child," the Dark Lord announced, said causing Wormtail to look upon him in anticipation, "She shall furthermore be known as Lilith."

Wormtail gave a yelp of joy, "It is a fine name my Lord!"

Lifting his wand, Voldmort touched the mark on the infant's arm, causing it to turn jet black. A second later a swishing of cloaks was heard as many death eaters materialized around the Dark Lord, bowing.

The Dark Lord held up his child yelling ceremonially, smiling with an overjoyed satisfaction. "To my heir, Lilith!" This child would be the future leader of his death eater, and like the rest of the world, they would worship her along with him.

"Lilith! Lilith! Lilith!" they all began to chant, filling the room with an ominous air.

* * *

And then, thousands of miles away, 17 years later, a young girl awoke from the dream of her past to the terrified screams that illuminated throughout her home. 


	2. Slaughter

_**Harry Potter and the Trio of Darkness  
By: Final Spirit **_

**-****Slaughter****-**

Gazing upon the quiet room, Harry consoled himself with deep thoughts of what was happening around him. This would probably be one of the last days Harry would spend at his Aunt and Uncle's house. After nearly seventeen years of torture and loneliness, it was almost over. Soon he would be rid of the Dursleys forever, and he'd never have to bother with them again.

As if on cue, an impending feeling filled him, as if something dark was on the horizon. But these days, everything on the horizon was dark, so like always, he ignored the feeling. Yet when sleep finally descended upon him later, he wished he hadn't.

* * *

_Surrounded by darkness, Harry felt the sound of screams echo all around him, sending chills down his spine. He spun around, looking for the source. In the distance, there was a light, a dim one, but a light nonetheless. Running toward it, the screams grew louder and louder, until they filled his head. _

_Colors spun around him, forming a gruesome scene. Voldemort stood in the center of the room, surrounded by several of his death eaters. Harry almost immediately recognized most of them, his normal lackeys. _

_Yet, at his feet were two strange beings, cut and bruised, but defiant to the last. Harry looked upon them with awe, for they were like nothing he'd ever seen before. Ancient runes covered their bodies, while their bright gold eyes stared unflinchingly. Both held beautiful ivory hair, the female's long and the male's short. Their ears were even pointed, completing what seemed to be their mythical appearance. _

_Next thing Harry knew, Voldemort's voice filled his head. "Where is the girl?" he demanded. The two captives merely looked at him, silent and unwavering. "You shall tell me where the girl is! Crucio!" _

_As their bodies writhed in pain, Harry clenched his fists in anger. Seconds later, Voldemort lowered his wand, breaking the torturous spell. The female looked at Voldemort, rebelliousness shining in her eyes. "We'll never give her too you, or the others either. She'd rather die than be of use to you!"_

"_Fools!" Voldemort cursed, emanating rage, "I'll find her, one way or another! With or without you!" He raised his wand at them, and still they looked on, courageous in the face of death. Harry cringed as he knew what as coming. _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_A green light exploded from the tip of his wand, and both bodies crumpled to the floor. Harry stared at the bodies of the two strangers, who in their last, refused to submit to Voldemort's will. What was so important, that they would die over it? Who were they hiding?_

_Turning to one of the death eaters next to him, Voldemort signaled one of the hooded figures to unmask himself. As Harry say the face that lied behind the mask, he nearly lost it. Severus Snape stood before him, gazing obediantly at his master. _

_Making a mad-dash at Snape, Harry merely passed through his ghost-like figure, unable to do him any harm. Harry knew that this was a vision, and that he was unable to Snape any harm, but that didn't stop him from trying. That scum was the one that killed Dumbledore, and Harry would make sure that he'd pay one day._

_Swallowing his anger, Harry continued to watch the scene unfold. _"_What do you wish, my lord?" Snape asked, bowing slightly. _

"_Take the others and search the house," Voldemort commanded, eyeing Snape with a smirk on his face, "She and the others may still be here. We must find them at all costs." _

_Snape smiled back evilly at his master, bowing yet again, "As you wish, my lord." Signaling the others behind him, Harry watched as Snape led the horde of death eaters up the stairs, dispersing into the many rooms._

_Wasting no time, Harry following hot pursuit. He had to know what Voldemort was after. Who he was after…_

_Just then, a scream interrupted his thoughts. Running to the source of the cry, he found several death eaters surrounding three cloaked girls. Their faced lied hidden away beneath their cloaks, only their sharp eyes visible to everyone._

_As Harry's eyes lied transfixed on one of them, the one in the center, he could've almost sworn she glanced back at him. Her crimson eyes connected with him ,sending a jolt of recognition through him. Somehow…he recognized her. Yet as quickly as her gaze had rested upon his, it was gone, fixed upon the man that walk before her._

_The death eaters cleared a path as Voldemort walked up to the three girls, his gaze fixed upon one in particular; the girl in the center. As soon as they saw him, the three cloaked figures raised their wands, pointing them at Voldemort's heart. _

"_Lilith, my daughter, it is nice to finally see you again," Voldemort spoke in a cold tone, smiling eerily. The girl in the center flinched at the sound of the name Voldemort called her. _

"_Get away from me you freak!" she shouted, eyeing Voldemort defiantly. Harry could almost feel her fear and anger fill him as she stood there. "Your not my father and you never will be!" _

_At her words, Voldemort's smile faded, and was replaced with a look of rage, "You insolent, ungrateful fool!" _

_The three girls quickly raised their wands above their heads, so that all three touched at their tips. The moment they met, a white, lightening-like light erupted from their meeting point, filling the room. _

_Infuriated, Voldemort muttered a spell under his breath, and slashed his wand upward. A large gash ripped its way through the girl's cloak, her blood splattering on the floor. Harry could see part of the large gash in her left cheek, blood dripping off her chin. _

_Within seconds the lightening grew, forming what seemed to be a barrier around the girls. Harry saw a smirk appear below the hooded cloak of the girl of the left as with a flash of light, they disappeared. _

_Voldemort's screams of rage filled the room, waking Harry from his slumber…_

_

* * *

_

Dripping with cold sweat, Harry bolted out of bed as he nervously glanced around the room. It was just a dream…just a dream…or was it?

Thinking back, all of it just seemed so real. He had felt Voldemort's rage, his pleasure; yet strangely enough, he also remembered feeling the girl's emotions too. The one who Voldemort had called his daughter, Harry could sense her as well.

Calling Hedwig over to him, he scrambled across the bed and picked up a torn piece of scroll and his quill. Now the question, who would know anything about this? Hermione? No, she knew just about everything when it came to school, but she was definitely lacking in knowledge when it came to Voldemort and his secrets. Ron? He had a better chance with Hermione than with him. Lupin? He seemed to be the best logical choice.

Grabbing book to put beneath the scroll, Harry began scribbling as fast and as legibly as he possible could. He wanted answers, and he wanted them as quick as possible.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I don't know if you can help me with this, but you're the only one I could think of. I know that Voldemort has been using…what is it now…Occlumency against me, but I had a strange dream last night. The details are a bit strange, but I remember it had something to do with Voldemort and these three girls. I think he called one of the girls his daughter, but that can't be true…right? _

_And then there were these strange beings too. They looked like creatures from the magical world…but they weren't like anything I've seen before. They tried to protect the three girls, but Voldemort killed them. I'm not sure if what I saw was a dream or a vision, but I just feel like it was real for some reason._

_Say hello to Tonks for me._

_-Harry_

Looking back at the letter, he reckoned it sounded just about right. Tying it on to Hedwig's foot, he petted her on the head softly. "If when you come back, I'm not here, go back and stick with Lupin," he whispered, "I'll see you again…hopefully." He opened the window and watched as she flew out and into the horizon.

* * *

By the next night, Harry had already packed up the remainder of his belongings into his suitcase, and had it set next to the door. He'd decided that even though he still had a couple of days until he turned seventeen, he wouldn't be staying there that long. Soon, everyone would come looking for him, and he wouldn't give them the pleasure of his company. He had to go at this alone.

Pointing his wand at the trunk, he muttered _"Locomotor Trunk," _beneath his breath quietly, causing his suitcase to float a few inches of the floor.

Slowly turning the knob, Harry pushed the door open, careful to avoid the creak of its un-oiled hinges. Using his wand, he guided the trunk down the stairs and over to the doorway. He slid his Invisibility Cloak out of his suitcase and over his shoulders, carefully pulling the door open and guiding the suitcase onto the porch.

He closed the door and turned around, and taking a deep breath. This would be the last time he would ever see the Dursleys, but then again, he never liked them anyway. Blood hell, they'd probably even throw a party when they found the note he'd left them in the morning!

Just as he was about to step into the drive way, he heard a slight crack as someone

apparated behind him. But before Harry had a chance to draw his wand and turn around, the wizard whispered _"Petrificus Totalus."_

In less than a split second, Harry was unable to move; an invisible statue. Fear raced through his mind as he pondered his fate. Had he fallen into another of Voldmort's traps? Was this the place that he was destined to die?

All of a sudden, a familiar voice gave a hearty laugh behind him. "And now where did you think you were going?"


	3. Reunited

_**Harry Potter and the Trio of Darkness  
By: Final Spirit **_

**-****Reunited****-**

The minute Harry heard the voice of the figure behind him, his fear vanished. He felt the spell fade away, and he came face to face with non e other than Remus Lupin. "Professor?" Harry questioned in an astonished tone, "What are you doing here?"

Lupin merely continued smiling at Harry with a knowing gaze. "Well luckily Harry," he replied, crossing his arms, "I received your owl just in time, and came her right away. I had a feeling that you might do something a bit rash, and here you are, proving me right."

Harry smiled back at Lupin sheepishly. It appeared as though his escape plan had been crashed, and now the chance of doing anything on his own to seemed to be fading away more and more.

"About the letter, what happened?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "Do you know anything about it?" Right now, despite being caught, he wanted to know the truth about his dream the other night. If Lupin was here, that probably meant that there was some validity in his dream. And if there was, Harry had a right to know.

Glancing around, Lupin grabbed Harry's hand and dragged both him and his suitcase away from the house. "Here is not the time and place to be asking those things Harry," Lupin whispered. "I'm going to apparate us over to Hogwarts, where its safe."

Before Harry could protest, he felt the familiar pressure as Lupin apparated the two of them away from Privet drive, and to the front gates of Hogwarts. Without even another word, Lupin began dragging Harry up to the castle at a brisk pace.

"Professor!" Harry shouted, yanking his hand out of Lupin's grip, "What's going on?" Harry wanted to know what was going on, and why Lupin was in such a hurry. What was so urgent?

Lupin glared at Harry strongly, before giving a deep sigh. "Harry, it's not safe to talk out here in the open. Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys are already in the castle, and we're all waiting on you. You'll get your answers Harry, but you just have to come with me."

Although grudgingly, Harry held his tongue as he followed Lupin up the rest of the pathway, awaiting the answers to all of questions. The way Lupin was acting, it seemed as if something had happened, something bad. And Harry was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Following Lupin in the castle, Harry came face to face with a Hogwarts like he had never seen it. The castle walls were stripped bare, and half the of the great hall lied bare. Only a few table remained, all occupied by people Harry recognized as members of the Order of the Phoenix. 

In fact, Harry was so shocked by the appearance of Hogwarts, that he failed to notice a very excited and enthusiastic Ginny running straight at him. By the time Harry finally noticed her, he barely had time to catch her as she pounced on top of him and held him in a deep hug.

"Harry!" she cried happily, pressing her lips to his. Harry deepened the kiss, holding Ginny tightly. He'd missed her so much, and it hurt him to think that he might have never seen to her again.

Their warm reunion however was crashed as a loud "OY!" sounded from across the Great Hall. Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione running at him, clearly overjoyed to see him. Ron glared at the two of them protectively, and Harry backed off Ginny. "I don't mind you snogging my sis, but just don't do it on front of me, okay mate?" Ron suggested with a warm smile.

Harry knew that was Ron's way of saying how much he missed him, so Harry merely smiled back. Hermione though, was much more warm in her welcome than Ron. "Harry…we though we'd never see you again!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

Whether or not, he wanted to admit it, Harry had missed all of them. Despite his plans to go at it alone, he'd had many second thoughts about his plan every time her thought of all of his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, "I'd have though you guys would be your house or something."

Hermione was the first to answer. "McGonagall was the one to bring us here Harry," she replied, "She's taking over Hogwarts, with the Ministry's approval. She had a hard time convincing the Ministry to reopen Hogwarts, but she managed to do it."

"That's great Hermione," Harry replied, happy to hear the news, "But that still doesn't explain much. What's going on? Why's everyone here now?"

This time, Ron cut Hermione off before she could break him the news. "McGonagall managed to convince the Ministry to re-open Hogwarts, but only if she had a full staff and a couple of aurors to guard the place. A couple of people from the Order agreed to help, and they dragged us along too."

"When Lupin got your letter, he rushed off to get you Harry," Ginny added on, "He was actually looked pretty surprised at what you'd written, like it surprised him or something. He gave the others the letter before he left, and we haven't seen McGonagall or Moody since."

Ginny's words made Harry wonder. What did the others know about his dream? "Do you know anything about what they said?" he asked tentatively, "About my letter I mean, what did they say?"

"We couldn't hear much mate," Ron replied, crossing his arms, "We tried using some of Fred and George's Extendable Ears, but we still didn't hear much. It sounded like they were saying though like it couldn't be true, what your letter said I mean."

Hermione was quick to question Harry after Ron finished however. "Harry…" she questioned in an unsure tone, "What _did_ your letter say though? We never got a chance to read it, but if it's got everyone in the Order so worried, what was it?"

While he knew it was going to be hard to explain, Harry managed to tell everyone about his dream as best as he could. About the strange beings…Voldemort…Snape…even the strange and mysterious three girls. He told them about his connection with one of the girls, the one Voldemort had called his daughter.

"Well I can understand now why the Order must be in such a panic Harry," Hermione added after Harry completed the wild tale. "Most of your visions have almost always been true, and if this one is true like the others, then it means that there's a powerful force out there that Voldemort's after."

Harry nodded. "I know Hermione, I know. I wanted to find out about it, but Lupin got me before I was able to leave the Dursleys. And I'm guessing now that I'm here, they'e not going to let me leave to figure things out."

"You better not leave," Ginny threatened with stern glare, "You've given everyone here enough of a scare, got it?"

Ginny's words made Harry laugh. "Leave you? Now? I wouldn't dare…" he joked, putting his arms around her. Hold her still he looked up at Hermione and Ron. "So what do we do now?"

"We do the only thing we bloody can do mate," Ron said, "We wait."


End file.
